Broken Hearts, New Love
by Guardian-Angel66
Summary: Summery inside, NOT an ExB
1. Prolougue

Broken Hearts, New Love

Summery

Bella is devastated when she finds Edward in bed with...Tanya Denali! She's had enough and leaves Forks to move back with her mother, Renee, and her step - dad, Phil. An accident happens and she finds herself changed by a vampire named Angel and her coven. What happens next? 5 years past and Bella's the center of attention along with her band, Broken Wings (Angel's Coven). But is this really Bella? Definitely not! She's changed... a LOT! What happens when she comes face to face with her past? NOT ExB1!

Prologue 

Bella's Point of View

My name is Bella, I am a vampire. I'm not that sweet innocent klutzy girl I was back then. No, I've grown up. Ever since I was changed into a vampire, my appearance changed too along with the old me. It all started the day I caught HIM with HER.

_FLASHBACK...._

It was 10:00. Edward was going to pick me up at 11 so we could hang out with the rest of the family. I was ready and it was an hour early, so I decided to go suprise him. I got into my truck and started my way over there. When I got there, there was only Edward's car, the others must be hunting. I unlocked the door with the key that Edward gave me for Christmas. It was all quiet untill I heard some moaning and giggling. Huh? I crept upstairs and followed the voice up to Edward's room. I decided I would hear who was in there.

"Oh Edward!" A girl moaned. What?! "You are so beautiful, how could I ever love that silly human girl more than you, Tanya?" Edward said. TANYA?? Tears were streaming down my face. I burst into the room and I saw Edward shirtless above Tanya, who was fully naked. "H-how could you?" I stuttered, choking on my tears. He got off Tanya and put on a shirt. "Bella, love, please let me explain." He said calmly. "Love? You lost the right to call me your love when you cheated on me with this slut!" I said wiping away my tears. "Excuse me?" Tanya said, sitting up. We ignored her. "It was a mistake, I love you Bella!" Edward said to me while walking forward. I just backed away. "Love me? I'm just a silly human girl to you." I stated. I took off the engagement ring and threw it at him, which he caught. "Wedding's off." I said emotionless. He laughed. "Well, at least I can stop pretending to love you." He smirked. Tears were streaming down my face and I ran out of the room.

I sat down at the end of the staircase and cried. The family was back from hunting and saw me. "Bella! What happened?" Alice asked and rushed to my side. I couldn't speak, "E-Edward, T-T-Tany-ya, upstairs." I stuttered. I finally got the courage to speak. "I need to go." I said standing up and walking to my car. "Wait! You can't just leave." I was out the driveway.

_END FLASHBACK_

It broke my heart to leave them, but I couldn't stay there. I moved back to live with my mom the next day. Then the accident came and I was changed. Anyway, my abilities came about a month later which was not normal for regular vampires. My only power is the power that gave me many, it was to absorb the powers around me. So far I have: weather controlling, the elements, mind-reading, telepathy, shape - shifting, time travel, invisibilty, shield, and a strange one, blood lust control. I've changed a lot, I'm not the Bella from Forks who was weak anymore...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

About 5 Years Later

* * *

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" Angel yelled. "What? Jeez, I was lost in thought, no need to yell." I replied cooly. "Go help Tasha and the others with setup, show starts in an hour." He ordered.

Angel Shard, a 500 year old vampire who changed me when I wanted to die, along with his coven. They're my family, I love them to death! There's Angel, his mate, Scarlett. My sister, Hazel, her mate/my brother, AJ. My other sister Natasha, but we call her Tasha and her mate/my brother, Kacey, but we call him Kace. We're all in a band called Broken Wings, one of the most famous right now.

Angel is the manager, he books all our gigs, get our opening acts, set up recording times, and stuff like that. Scarlett's the stylist, she does our makeup and chooses what we wear. She has AWESOME taste in clothes. Kace on drums, Tasha on base guitar/backup vocals, AJ on lead guitar and backup vocals, Hazel on keyboard, and I'm lead vocals. That's basically our whole band.

Anyway, everyone has abilities in our coven. There also where I got my abilities. Tasha has mind reading, Scarlett can control the weather, Angel can time travel, AJ can shape-shift, and Kace has telepathy. I got my other ones from when I visited some of Angel's friends. I have more yet to get!

We were at our concert, setting up, at HP Pavilion. "Bells, why don't you go get changed? We got half an hour left." Tasha suggested. I nodded and ran to the dressing room. I saw a set of clothes laid out on the sofa and smiled. Scarlett had already done my makeup, I was wearing black eyeliner, dark purple eyeshadow, black lipstick, my hair was straightened and had purple streaks. I changed into the clothes. I was wearing a blue and black tank like corset, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots. I looked hot! I don't care if you think I dressed like a slut, Scarlett was the best at picking out outfits. I came out dressed and ready, everyone else was dressed and ready too. Tasha was wearing a black mini dress and black high heels. Hazel was wearing a dark blue dress with blue high heels. The guys were wearing black dress shirts and jeans. It was really weird, one of us looked goth (me), one of us looked fancy (Hazel), one of us looks plain (Tasha, cause shes just wearing a black dress with heels), and two of us looked casual (AJ and Kace). We were ready.

It was time for us to go on. We walked out on stage and took our positions. I yelled in the mic, "How's eveyone doin out there tonight?" The audience erupted into cheers. "You guys ready for some of Broken Wings?" The crowd erupted into cheers. "Heres our first song, you guys probably know it. It's "My Happy Ending"." We started our first song.

_

* * *

  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

___[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do __[CD version]_  
All the stuff that you do _[radio edited version]_

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

___[Chorus]_

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

___[Chorus x2]_

___[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_

* * *

_When we finished, the whole audience started screaming like crazy. I laughed. "Our next song is Crush"

* * *

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth

Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (2,3,4!!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hun, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hun, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us just counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us just counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, more than this

Ohh, mmm...

* * *

The rest of the concert we sang the songs: Thats What You Get, Innocence, Girlfriend, Teenage Superstar, and Misery Buisness. We walked off the stage when we finished and Angel and Scarlett said it was one of the best shows we had. I told Angel I smelt some vampires during the show, everyone else said they did too and Angel suggested we should go meet them. Apparently, they wanted to meet us first. Rod, our bodyguard, came up to us saying there was a family here to see us. We walked outside and I met face to face with the past I had finally started to forget. It was the Cullen's. Alice ran up to me, "I missed you so much Bella!" If she could cry, I bet she would. I smiled and hugged her back. Emmett suddenly blurted out, "DAMNN Bella, you look smokin!" I laughed when Rose smacked Emmett in the head. Esme and Carlisle hugged me. So did Rose. I didn't see Edward though. "Ahem, Bella. Who are they?" Tasha asked. "I forgot, you guys, meet the Cullen's. Member I told you bout them?" I explained. They looked suprised. I don't blame them, I was too. "Nice to meet you, you must be Carlisle." Angel greeted him. Everyone became fast friends. "Alice...where's Edward?" I asked. "He, he moved in with the Denalis after Tanya and him both got married." She said. "Oh" "Esme, Carlisle, how would you 2 like to spend a couple weeks in Paris with me and Scarlett?" Angel asked. He told them they needed some other people to come.

"What about the kids?" Esme asked. "They could stay with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose at our house." Carlisle suggested. "Wonderful! We leave tommorow!" I'm so excited! I can't wait to see whats up next!

* * *

**AN: Heey guys! Thanks for reading my new story, my other story, It's Been a Long Time, has been put on hold for a while. Sorry, but I'm thinking up some new ideas! Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. BTW the links for the clothes will be the next page or "chapter".  
**

**Much Love, Danni**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – His Return

Bella's Point of View

Two Days Later

* * *

Two days have gone by and everyone's been having loads of fun! The band had a concert in a week, so we had to get ready and plan early, just for more fun after. Things are great and I didn't think anything to could ruin it. "Let's play Truth or Dare" Alice suggested that night. Tasha, AJ, Kace, and Hazel immediately disagreed; I laughed because I knew why." The Cullen's look confused. "Why not?" Emmett asked. "No questions asked, let's play!" I said. Tasha and the others looked scared, the Cullen's confused, and me: evil. "You asked for it." AJ said.

"So who's first?" Alice asked. "ME!!!" Emmett yelled. "Alright, but first, the rules, don't worry though, the rules are simple." Alice announced. She pulled out a large poster paper that was titled:

* * *

**TRUTH OR DARE RULES: CULLEN STYLE.**

**Rule 1: No powers allowed, NO EXCEPTIONS. **

**Rule 2: May dare or ask anything.**

**Rule 3: May NOT dare he/she to do anything that will cause harm to their self (Right, like that will happen) or someone else. **

**Rule 4: May NOT damage any of the furniture, if anything dangerous, than must be happened 30 feet away from house, usually in the forest. **

**Rule 5: HAVE FUN!**

* * *

We read the rules and it was time for the game to begin, Emmett going first. "Hmm…time for the newcomers to experience some "fun"," He said evilly. Please, I've known him for a long time, I ain't scared. "AJ, truth or dare?" AJ looked like he was scared to death. "Uh…umm…d-dare." AJ stuttered. Emmett smiled even wider and eviler. "I dare you to…wear a string bikini, go to the mall and into the first store you see, and ask out a random guy. You can't stop until someone says yes!" It was quiet for a moment and than everyone (except AJ) burst out laughing. His mouth was wide open. "Wait, wait, wait, where am I going to get a string bikini?" He asked, hoping he had found his way out of the dare. "Alice! You know the drill." Emmett said. "On it!" She said, but before she could stand up, she had a vision.

* * *

Alice's Point of View (So you can see the vision)

I was about to get up and get the string bikini but something stopped me. A vision.

"**Bella, I love you. You just got your heart broken again, I know, but let me put back the pieces." A voice said. **

"**I don't know, things won't end well, I'm having this gut feeling it won't." Bella replied.**

**Someone was running closer to the two, "Bella, I'm so sorry!" yelled…Edward??**

"**You stay away from her!" The unknown figure yelled. **

"**She is MINE" Edward shouted back, lunging toward the figure. **

"**NO EDWARD! DON'T!" Bella yelled. **

That was the end of my vision. What? Edward's in Alaska…isn't he? The doorbell rang; I volunteered to go get it. I opened the door and froze, "Edward? What, what are you doing here? Where's Tanya, her family?" I asked. "Not now, Alice. I know she's here. Where is she? I need to see her, WHERE'S BELLA?" Edward yelled as he pushed past me. I was in shock. "Right here." Bella said, appearing in front of Edward, along with everyone else. She looked mad as hell. Edward touched her face and Bella didn't move. Than he broke down…dry sobbing? "Bella, I'm so sorry, I never should have hurt you the way I did 5 years ago. Everyday I live, I live with regret. Tanya…I never loved her the way I loved you, Please, I'm begging with my heart and soul, take me back, give me just one more chance. One chance, that's all I'm asking for." Everyone was surprised and taken back. Bella looked like she was about to cry if she could. She was about to kneel down and comfort him but she just walked out the door. The whole house was silent.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

What…? He still…he still loves me? My emotions were jumping around, different ones every second. Hurt, Anger, Confusion, Passion, Love. I walked into the piano shop where I go to when I just need to let my emotions wander and play and sing. I knew the owner very well, he was like my 4th father (Charlie's the first, Carlisle the second, and Angel the third) I loved him a lot, he's family. He knew the whole band actually. His name was Bill. Bill had a special room where there was a signal piano for me. "Hey Bill!" I said cheerfully. He smiled and hugged me. I went into the room and sat down at the piano. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play.

* * *

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

I didn't realize I closed my eyes when in the middle of the song, I opened it and I heard clapping. I turned around and saw someone I didn't expect to see. My face broke into a huge smile, "JAKE!" He smiled and I ran and hugged him. "Hey Bells."

* * *

**Heey guys! Thank you SOO much for reading. I am going to post up as much as I can this summer for my stories. I'm going to have another chapter up for It's Been A Long Time up real soon for you guys that like it. So here are some questions to think about after reading this chapter:**

**1. Who's the guy in Alice's vision?**

**2. Where has Jake been these 5 years and how'd he find Bella?**

**3. Will Bella get back together with Edward? **

**4. What does Jake want?**

**I'm gonna have a chapter up for this story up soon too, so keep your eyes open!**

**Much Love, **

**Danni**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's Point of View

I can't believe it! Jake's back, I wonder what happened to the pack. "You wanna go get some coffee, Bella? We can catch up." He suggested. I nodded and followed him out to his car. We drove to Starbucks which was a few miles ahead. We went in and ordered some coffee. It was about 10:00 so it was empty except for us and the employees. They all were shocked and excited when I walked in. It took about 10 minutes to give everyone autographs. "So Bella, you've been busy lately, I see." Jake said while our coffee was served. I looked at him, puzzled. "All the autographs, the screaming fans?" He stated. I laughed. "Yeah, but enough about me, let's talk about you. What have you been up to?" I asked. He explained that the pack each went their separate ways a long time ago. "Do you need anything? Or your just visiting?" I asked again. He looked down, "Well…Bella, I was hoping to tell you something I've been hiding for a long time… and a favor. Oh, and don't freak out when I tell you this." He said. I nodded, telling him to keep going. "Well…a few years ago… a few weeks before the Cullen's left you, I sort of… s-s-sort of i-imprinted…" Jake stuttered. My eyes lit up. "Oh my god, who, who is it??" I asked all excited. "Ok…here's the freaking out part…the reason why..I was distant from you at time and hang out with you after they left was because I imprinted on…Alice." He whispered. WHAT?!? "WHAT??? HOW COULD YOU?? ON ALICE???!!??!" I screamed banging my hand on the table so hard it broke.

"It's not my fault! It's a werewolf thing…" He shot back quietly. "Ugh!! I can't believe this, wait…what was the favor you wanted?" I asked. I was so freaking pissed, on Alice??? She is gonna freak when I tell her. "Well…don't get mad…but I was wondering if you could hook us up…" He whispered. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS??? "YOU'RE IMPOSSILE! I'M LEAVING!" I walked out the door and slammed it. He ran after me. "Please Bella! I'm begging." I felt sorry for Jake because he looked like he was about to cry. "Fine! But if she says no than that's it!"

A few hours later, at the Cullen House **(AN: I'm sorry I made Alice do this…but it's how the story goes)**

"Ok! I'll go, Friday, right?" Alice said excitedly. WHAT? "Freakyhypershopaholicpixiesaywhat?" I said. "What about Jasper?? I thought you guys had something special…" I said to her, I felt really sorry for Jasper, how could she do this to him? She rolled her eyes, "C'mon Bella! We've been together for who knows how many decades! To be honest, he's getting boring." Alice said. I gasped, Jasper was right behind her, and he heard everything. She turned around and gasped. "Jasper, I'm s" Before Alice could apologize, Jasper was out the door. "Jasper, wait up!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Jasper!" I yelled again. I found him sitting on a hill, hugging his knees and staring at the horizon. "I can't believe that Alice would do that to me. I thought she was the one." Jasper said, not facing me. "Well, hey, things change and you gotta do what you gotta do." I said. "So I should break up all the times we shared together?" He asked. "Well…if that's what you heart says than what the heck!" I replied. He laughed. "What's next after I break up?" He asked again. "Hey, I maybe psychic but I don't always know. Maybe you'll find someone new to live your life with." I said. He finally faced me. "Well, than maybe you…" Before he finished his sentence, he leaned over and kissed me just as the sun started setting. I don't know why but I kissed back …

**The part where Jasper kisses Bella was my favorite part of this chap because it's so romantic!! Thanks again for reading. I'm going to start a new chapter for It's Been A Long Time right after this is posted so hope you read that. Also, please review when you get the chance, I like reading feedback, but please don't be mean. If you have a mean comment, than say it in a nice way :] That's all for now, see ya!**

**-Danni**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's Point of View

I really hope Bella takes me back, I'm nothing without her. Someone knocked on my door, it was Emmett. He came in and sat on the bed. "Why did you come back?" He asked. I hesitated but replied, "For Bella." He stood up, "LOOK, if you EVER hurt her again, I will personally rip your goddamn head off, you hear me? Brother or not, when it comes to her, she's my little sister and I don't want some idiot to go and screw up her life again." With that, he walked out. "We're back!" Bella yelled from downstairs. We?

Bella's Point of View

Jasper pulled back from the kiss and started apologizing like crazy. "Jasper, its ok, besides, I liked it." I said with a smile. He smiled back. "You wanna see a movie with me tomorrow night, Bella?" He asked. "I would love to!" I replied excitedly. He smiled. "We should get home now, it's getting dark." I suggested. He nodded and we ran back to the house. "We're home!"I yelled when we opened the door. Everyone was upstairs so when I yelled, they all ran down. Alice started apologizing like crazy to Jasper and he said it was ok. They were going to get a divorce, Tasha, Alice, Rose, and Hazel saw Jaspers arm around my waist and squealed. I smiled. The boys looked confused. Tasha pointed the arm around my waist and they formed their mouths into an O shape "Jasper, I think you should prepare yourself." I whispered. "From what?" he whispered back. "Jasper, my good buddy, can me and Kace talk to you for a sec…in private?" AJ asked. Tasha and Hazel groaned, I just rolled my eyes. They went into the kitchen, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Tasha, Hazel went to watch TV. I looked at Edward; he looked heartbroken as he went upstairs. I followed to go talk to him.

Jasper's Point of View

"So what do you guys wanna talk about? How about football? Go Red Sox's!" I said nervously. Wait, isn't Red Sox's a baseball team? AJ and Kacey looked at each other weirdly but shook it off. "Ok, long story short, you hurt Bella, we hurt you. Got it? Good." AJ said without letting me answer. I nodded. "Good boy." Kace said as he patted me on the back before walking into the living room with AJ. I would never hurt Bella now. Why: because her brothers scare the crud outta me.

Edward's Point of View

I walked up back into my room. Bella's dating Jasper; did she not hear my apology? Did they not see me dry sob? I can't believe this. There was a knock on my door, "Can we talk?" It was Bella. I nodded and she came in and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry, Edward. But you need to move on, I have, so find someone special yourself." She told me. "Why does it have to be Jasper? Why does it have to be him?" I asked her sadly. "Just move on, find someone special you want to spend your life with." She walked out the door leaving me here to think.

Bella's Point of View

I went downstairs to look for Jasper. Everyone except him, Edward, and I were watching TV. "Guys, have you seen Jasper?" I asked. "He might be in his room." Rose suggested. I smiled and went to Jaspers room. I knocked and heard a "Come in". I opened the door and saw Jasper reading. I smiled and closed the door behind me as I walked in. He smiled back and put his book down. I came over and sat on his lap. "Hey handsome" I said kissing him. I pulled away and he said "Hey beautiful". I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading, gu**ys! **I'm gonna try my best to update tomorrow, if not, than definitely Thursday. Please review too!**

**Much Love,**

**Danni**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's Point of View

"BELLA!!! WE NEED TO GO TO THE MALL FOR YOUR DATE!! HURRY UP!!!" Alice yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. I took a shower and than put on skinny jeans and a black tank top. I walked down the stairs and the girls were waiting at the door. Alice, apparently, doesn't have any patience and was tapping her foot glaring at me."Where's Jasper?" I asked. Before Alice could open her mouth, he appeared at my side. "Right here" he said before kissing me passionately. Alice pulled me away from him, literally dragging me to the car. "Have fun!" Jasper yelled as we were backing out. "Yeah sure" I muttered.

We were on the freeway and I told Alice to turn up the radio. "This is DJ Dee in da house, ya heard? If you're ready for Broken Wings than crank it up! Here is their new hit single, Here We Go Again. (Song by Demi Lovato)

_I throw all of your stuff away  
And then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Everytime you come around  
Oh Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want  
And You never say what you need  
But I start to go insane  
Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again_

_Ohhh  
And Again (And Again)  
And Again (And Again)  
And Agaaaaaaaaaain  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O Oh O Oh  
O Oh O Oh_

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
Swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I know  
Cause here we go go go again  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Here We Go Again  
Here We Go Again  
Again again again and again and again  
And again and again and again_

"OMG! ISN'T THAT TASHA, HAZEL, AND BELLA FROM BROKEN WINGS??" A girl in a car next to us yelled. "Roll up the windows and speed up!!" I yelled. We reached the mall safely with no screaming fans. We went in and found the perfect outfit. It was a blue halter and tights with blue flats. Alice said there would be something special after the movie. We made our way home and they started working with my hair and make up immediately.

Alice and Rose straightened my hair and put in blue streaks. Tasha and Hazel put on black eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and lip gloss. I looked pretty dang hot. I got dressed and made my way downstairs. Jasper was waiting by the door. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. He smiled and opened the door for me, but not before kissing me. We got to the theater and decided to watch Transformers 2. After the movie, we went on a long drive.

"Jazzy, where are we going?" I asked him. "It's a surprise." He answered. I sighed. He laughed cause he knew I hated surprises. "Ok, we're almost there so close your eyes." He told me. I rolled my eyes but closed them anyway. I felt the car stop and him carry me out the door. He carried me for about 5 minutes and than we stopped. He let me down and told me to open my eyes. I did and gasped. We were on a hill and it had a view of the moon and the starry night in front of us. He smiled. "It's beautiful, Jasper." I whispered. "The only thing that's beautiful is you." He than kissed me with more passion than before. "I love you, Bells." He told me. "I love you too." I replied back. He then led me to the top of the hill, right in front of the full moon.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. I gasped. Right than and there in front of the moonlight, he proposed. "Isabella Marie Swan, I've loved you always and always will. This is our first date but it doesn't matter cause I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I felt my whole world stop. "Yes." I whispered. He slipped the ring on my hand and stood up. He kissed me with the stars and the moon watching as an eternal love was blooming in the night sky.

**Hey all! Thanks for reading...the last paragraph was very romantic and its just how I see Jasper. Romantic and sweet. I hope you had fun reading this chap. Pleasee review!! Check out my other stories too. Promise I'll update soon.**

**-Danni**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I've beeen busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and for the fans of It's Been A Long Time, that story's getting put on hold cause I've been having some writer's block. SORRY!! But that doesn't mean I'm ending it, just need some time to think up some ideas. Thanks!**

**Much Love, **

**Danni **

Jasper's Point of View

I can't believe it....I proposed and she said yes. We walked in the Cullen household and was literary attacked by everyone! "I am SO going to plan your wedding." Alice told us. Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice, isn't it OUR wedding?" Bella asked as she pointed at herself and me. Bells was right, it is OUR wedding and Alice...Alice creeps me out. Edward appeared at the top of the stairs and asked to talk to Bella. I growled. She whispered to me it's ok and went upstairs with Edward. This wasn't going to end up good!

Bella's Point of View

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked him as we both sat down on the bed. "Well first, congratulations. I'm happy for you, I really am." He said with a smile. Really? "Wow, um...thanks. So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked. He looked down and whispered something; Jasper. "What's wrong?" I asked him. His lips suddenly crashed onto to mine. I was frozen. "Bella?" I pulled away and turned around. Jasper was standing in the doorway. No... "Jasper, let me explain. I did-" He cut me off. "How could you? Why didn't you pull away?" He asked. "I thought we had something special but evidently I guess I was just another fool being played." He said sadly. "I lov-" I was cut off again. "Save it for someone who cares cause I don't and you never cared about me" He said coldly and than walked downstairs. I was on the verge of tears! Well if I could cry I would be. I heard the door slam. I guessing he ran into the forest. I turned to Edward, "Why? Why did you do that to me?"" I asked angrily. "EDWARD! I can't believe you!" I turned around and Alice was looking mad crazy! "Alice, stay out of this" Edward growled. "NO! Bella is MY SISTER, Jasper is MY BROTHER, and you are an ASSHOLE!" Alice yelled in his face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LITTLE PIXIE!" Edward screamed. Alice gasped, she looked like she was going to cry. "All right Edward, that was out of line!" I yelled. He glared at us and jumped out the window. What? I turned to Alice, "Where's Jasper??" I asked. She shrugged and apologized. I rushed out to the forest and immediately ran to "our" place. I saw him there watching the clouds pass by. "Jasper, I didn't kiss him back! He planned this whole thing, you have to believe me! I love you, ok? And I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I told him. He sighed, "Bells, I know you wouldst' have done any of that and I don't know why, but something tells me that if we stay together than some other things will crash down too. So I guess maybe we should take some time off each other to think." I gasped. He whispered an apology and than left. I dropped to my knees.

Edward's Point of View

Bella will soon be mine. I saw "Jasper" running towards me and than "Jasper" soon shape shifted into Hayden **(AN: Ok, Hayden is my character. Hes the only vampire with the ability to shape shift) **"Well? Did you break her heart?" I asked him. "Yup, now wheres my money?" He asked me. I chuckled and handed him the 200 I promised him. Everything was going according to plan.

Bella's Point of View

I walked back to the house and when I walked in, everyone rushed towards me, "What happened?" they all asked. I dropped to my knees, "He doesn't...want me." I whispered. Why did this happen to me? Tasha and the other girls hugged me, the guys just looked mad. Jasper walked in the house and he was immediately surrounded by my brothers, "How could you say that to my little sister!" AJ asked venom dripping from his mouth. "Say what? I don't know what you're talking about. I saw Edward and Bella so I ran out to the lake to think." He said puzzled. What? "NO! You were at the hill, you told me that we should take some time off of each other." I stated, "No, I was at the lake and I ran into Jake. You can even ask him." He told me. "What? If you were at the lake, than who was at the hill?" I asked. "Anyway, Bella, I took some time to think and I'm sorry that I said you didn't care about me, I know you would never have done anything like that to hurt me. I was just confused." Jasper told me looking sorry. Aww he's so cute! I smiled and kissed him. "Wait a sec, first, we need to find out who was at the hill. It might've been Hayden, he's the only vampire that has the ability to shape shift. Edward probably payed him to say that to you." Alice declared. "Well, if it was a vampire that has the ability to shape shift, than maybe I absorbed it!" I said. "Try" Tasha suggested. I concentrated on shape shifting into Alice and in a few seconds, everyone gasped. I had shape shifted!

**Thanks for reading again. Please review! And I know Edward was a total douche in this chap, but its how the story goes, so sorry Edward fans!**

**-Danni**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's Point of View

I CANNOT believe that Edward did that! I am going to KILL him, why would he do that to Bella? Unless he's trying to get her back...the vision! (**AN: the vision Alice is referring to is the one from Chapter 2) **Wait, but Jasper and Bella are already together, so the future changed...but why haven't I gotten any visions for the last 2 weeks? I hope Carlilse comes back soon so we can sort this all out!

Carlisle's Point of View (LOL)

Ahh, this is the life! A couple weeks to Angel is apparently 2 months! I bet the kids are doing just fine without us, probably having the time of their life! Esme and Scarlett we're at a spa, Angel went out to buy some clothes and I was just laying back relaxing in the pool. Good thing Angel fenced up the house, so no one can see...

Bella's Point of View

"HE'S TRYING TO WHAT?!?!?! I WILL NEVER EVER GO BACK WITH HIM!!!" I screamed as Alice told me she thought that Edward was trying to get me back. "I know Bella, gosh, calm down!" Alice told me. I rolled my eyes. AJ and Kace looked madder than Tasha when Hazel dyed her hair green for revenge. "I'm gonna find this dude, I'm gonna shove him into the wall and then put the wall on fire!" Kace said, his eyes blazing with fire. I smelled something, a scent...Edward's scent. "Hello guys." We looked toward the door and it WAS Edward. I growled. Kace started running towards him but Emmett held him back, "I'm gonna bust you up, Cullen!" he yelled at him. He chuckled. "Bella, come here!" Edward ordered. "You are NOT the boss of me" I said angrily. Two vampires showed up at his side. "Yes I am" One vampire raised his hand and my feet started moving toward Edward. I tried using my powers but I couldn't. Jasper tried moving but none of them could move their feet.

Edward laughed. "Meet my friends Jaden and Yale. See, Jaden has a mind control ability and Yale can stop any vampires he choose to stop their abilty." I reached Edward and he smirked. He lifted my chin up. "Jasper, how does it feel...to see another man touch your mate?" He asked evilly. "NO! Don't Touch Me!" I yelled. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jasper growled. Edward bent down and kissed me, I couldn't struggle or move because of Jaden. He started to undo the buttons on my shirt, "NO!" Jasper yelled. Edward completely ignored him and continued undressing me. NO! "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emmett yelled. Edward unbuttoned his jeans and than I felt something go into my skin. Jaden smiled, "State of the art Volturi metal. Able to pierce through vampire skin." Edward injected something in me and that's when I blacked out.

Alice's Point of View

A Few Hours Later

I opened my eyes. What the hell just happened? I looked around and everyone was on the ground. The last thing I remember was Bella screaming in pain and Edward injecting everyone with something. "Alice?" I turned around and saw Tasha waking up. "Hey! Let's wake the others up and so we did but we couldn't find Bella. We looked all around the house till we came to Edward's room. We found her layed across the bed naked and bloody. Bloody? NO, he couldn't have. **(AN: If you're all wondering, yes he raped her) **We ran over to her and shook her, she opened her eyes. Jasper ran over and hugged her, "I am so sorry Bells, I will NEVER let him touch you again!" He promised. She started crying, what vampires don't cry. "Bella, how is it possible? You're crying..." I asked. A note was pinned to the bed

_Dearest Brothers and Sisters,_

_You'll never see me again but remember that Bella will always be mine. I love her. And you may think that I don't because of what happened and what I did but sometimes Love Hurts. Jasper, I hoped you enjoyed the show. And yes, Bella will be human by the time you have woken her up. You're probably wondering how, well Bella isn't the only one with multiple abilities. Jaden has one more, he can turn vampires back into human. Rest assured, you will be able to change her back. I'm sorry for what I've done but I needed to show all of you, Bella is a precious thing and I needed to touch her one last time. Goodbye my family._

_-Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

"Oh my god..." I whispered.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! Btw: Sorry its a short chapter!  
**

**-Danni**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

_**Heey. I know I've been a horrible writer and that you probably hate me for not updating. I finally got Microsoft Word installed again because it got deleted when my brother updated my computer. But anyway, really sorry I haven't updated. Enjoy the following chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs used in this story or any of the characters used except the ones that I've created.**_

_**Xoxoxo Danni(: **_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

Seriously…I'm human, again? This is unbelievable. "It's ok, Bella. We'll change you back." Jasper assured. I just got my human life back; do I really want to throw it away? But … Jasper, I love him. I have to become a vampire again. "Maybe we can bite her again?" Emmett suggested. "No, it's too risky." Alice countered. "Guys … what if, what if I don't want to be changed again?" I asked. Everyone grew silent. "But Bella, don't you love being a vampire?" Tasha asked. "What about us, Bella?" Jasper asked. I looked away, "I'm sorry. I just got my life back and-"Jasper cut me off, "Was it that bad being one of us?" He asked. "NO! It's not like that, I just-"He cut me off once again, "It's ok. No need to explain yourself." "Jasper, wait." I pleaded. He had already left though. "You guys understand, right?" They looked away. One by one, they left the room, disappointed looks painted on their faces. Alice was the only one that stayed. "Bella, if we were a trouble, I'm sorry. She threw me a wallet and some fresh clothes. Take them, here's your chance to start a new life." Alice said and then left too. I opened the wallet and saw thousands of dollars and a credit card. I looked down and cried.

After an hour, I changed into one of the outfits Alice gave me and made my way downstairs. I can see that everyone had left already so I hopped into my car drove off. I guess I'd go book a hotel room. I picked the closest hotel and checked in a room. I sat down on the bed and I started falling into a pool of darkness as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Jasper's POV**

"HEY JASPER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Alice yelled. "Leave me alone, Ali." I said. My heart hurt more than anything. "NO! You know, you hurt Bella more than anything!" Alice said. "It would've been best for her. She said she wants her human life back, she got it and now we'll act like nothing happened." I explained. "Are you kidding me? She loved you A LOT and you did too, why are you doing this? What's going on?" She asked. I stayed silent. "Of all the things Edward's done, you're not even gonna protect her?? JASPER! LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled and grabbed my arm so I was facing her. "ALICE! LISTEN TO ME! What the hell could I have done?? Huh? She wants to be human, alright; I'll let her do what she wants! I'm not going to control her life! I admit, I STILL love her, but there wasn't anything you or I could do! And you know that!" I yelled. She had a look of regret on her face. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Jazzy." I nodded.

**6 Months Later**

After Angel, Scarlett, Carlisle, and Esme came back, we told them what happened and they were devastated. Angel and his coven moved on with their lives, promising to keep in touch and we moved to Alaska, where we're currently staying with the Denails. I'm now married to Bridget, a new addition to the Denali Coven. We could all say it was love at first sight though I knew I still had deep feelings for Bella. Jacob moved in with us too, to be closer to Alice. We've gotten used to the werewolf scent and he's gotten along great with the others. All that's missing is Bella's cheerful smile and her caring laugh.

**Bella's POV**

"And now here's teen pop sensation, Isabella Jaden!"

Yeah, I changed my name again and decided to go solo this time. I'm still a human and I still stand by my choice to stay that way after what happened 6 months ago.

"So, Isabella, what's it like to live the dream solo?" Brian Jacobs, talk show host of Whose That Star asked. "Well Brian, It's really a wonderful opportunity to have been given." I replied, planting a smile on my face. "Well said, Isabella, after your previous band, Broken Wings, broke up, how did you feel? Did you keep in touch?" "I felt really sad at the time but I've learned that people only leave so new ones can come in. In a way, I guess, we breaking up made me stronger and more confident. And no, I haven't heard from them at all." I explained. "Now, this next question's a little personal, do you mind?" Brian asked. I laughed, "Course not, Brian. Ask away." He laughed. "Was there anyone special in your life?" My smile faded. "Um, yeah, there was. I loved him a lot, but things don't always work out the way you want them too, you know?" He smiled, "You are one of the strongest inspiring artists I have met and interviewed and it is a great honor to have you on my show today." "Aww, thanks Brian." I got up and hugged him. "Well, times almost out, would you like to perform a song? I think the audience would love it!" He suggested. "Sure!"

I made my way to the stage, "Here's my new single, Even Angel's Fall"

_You've found hope, you've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.  
She made it easy, made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale; take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
But OH the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride, you might as well  
Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

"That was beautiful, Isabella!" Brian said, "Well, that's all for the show today. Tune in next week for an interview with actress Jamie Montgomery!" "And we're clear!" The director said. I went over to Brian, "Thanks for having me, Brian." I said. "No prob, Isabella." I walked out and got into my car.


	10. Chapter 9

**NOOO SCHOOOL TODAAY! Haha, I getta update then! Alrighty, check out my new story Forever Yours and review. Aiight, on to the chapter! **

**XoxoDannie!**

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper's POV**

"JAAZZY, EMMETT'S WAS BEING A MEANIE AND POURED MILK AND OATMEAL ON ME!!" Bridget came down whining covered in milk and oatmeal. I had to try so hard not to laugh. "Emmett!" I growled. He came down stairs and apologized to Bridget, I could see he didn't mean it either. Before he went back upstairs he said, "Bella would've gotten me back." It stung a lot. Bridget suddenly grew furious, "WHO'S BELLA?" "Don't worry about it, Bridget." I said as I kissed her.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella, your next show is in Alaska!" My manager exclaimed. I smiled; maybe I could visit the Denalis.

I had just got off my plane and I was now in Alaska. I was driven to my hotel room and then I decided to go visit them, "Denali Manor" I told the taxi driver. Once I got there, I knocked on the door and my world stopped when I saw who answered it.

"Bella" He breathed. "Jazzy! Who is it?? I smell a human." A girl's squeaky voice said. "BELLLAAA!!!" Emmett yelled as I heard footsteps running down the stairs and suddenly I was embraced in a tightening hug but I smiled and hugged him back. I was then attacked by Alice and Rosalie. "We missed you, Bella!" They all said. I smiled, "Where's Carlisle and Esme and the Denalis?" "They went on vacation and Jake went to visit La Push." Alice said. We all just stood there. "Who's she??" A girl with blond hair came out. "This is my sister, Bella." Alice said as she smiled at me. "This is Bridget, my mate." explained Jasper. My heart dropped. "Let's go inside, we'll explain everything.

We sat down and I explained our story leaving out some parts. "You're sisters with a _human_?" Bridget said in disgust. Rosalie glared at her. "What're you doing in Alaska, Bells?" Emmett asked. "My next few concerts are here, you guys wanna come? I have some tickets." I offered. Bridget was about to say something when Alice cut her off, "WE WOULD LOVE TO1" She gushed. I smiled and said I'll get their tickets later. "Can I talk to you guys outside? Bella and Bridget can get to know each other." Jasper said. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper went outside leaving me and Bridget in an awkward silence. Finally, Bridget broke the ice, "I see the way you look at Jasper and you need to back off bitch, because he's mine! I don't care if you had some little relationship, right now; he's with ME and NOT YOU! Alright, you hear me?"

**Jasper's POV**

"You guys, I have a bad feeling about Bella and Bridget." I said. I can't believe Bella was here, it's true, I still loved her but I also loved Bridget. "I know. That's why you dump Bridget and get with Bella again." Emmett exclaimed. We knew Bridget could hear so I decided to text them.

**Bridget's POV **

"You guys, I have a bad feeling about Bella and Bridget." I said. I can't believe Bella was here, it's true, I still loved her but I also loved Bridget. "I know. That's why you dump Bridget and get with Bella again." Excuse me? Dump ME for this ugly wannabe? Yeah right, this bitch needs to back off. "I see the way you look at Jasper and you need to back off bitch, because he's mine! I don't care if you had some little relationship, right now; he's with ME and NOT YOU! Alright, you hear me?" I warned her.

**Jasper's POV**

"I see the way you look at Jasper and you need to back off bitch, because he's mine! I don't care if you had some little relationship, right now; he's with ME and NOT YOU! Alright, you hear me?" I heard Bridget say. I looked at them. We crept back inside and watched what Bella would do.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh wow, what are you gonna do if I don't? If you think I'm afraid of you than your wrong. Seriously, what happened between me and Jazz doesn't even concern you so keep your mouth shut." I told her. "Only I get to call him Jazz, he's MY mate, you SLUTTY WANNABE." She yelled. WTF! I didn't even know this chick. I stood up, "LISTEN TO ME. You may think you can walk all over me just 'because I'm a human but I bet that me and Jasper had much more chemistry then you guys do right now. So go stick that up your ass, bitch." I was angry as hell; I got my bag and walked out. "Bella, that was great!" Alice said. "Thanks." I smiled. "JAZZY, DID YOU HEAR THAT BITCH?" Bridget ran out screaming. I could see Jasper had had enough of her whining. "Yes I did her hear, Bridget. And for your information, Bella is not a bitch. You are." He simply said. "BUT JAZZY!" She whined. "It's Jasper to you." He corrected. He took off their marriage ring and gave it back to her. "You've been served." Emmett said. I cracked up, "Don't let the door hit cha on your way out." She screamed and ran away. "Well, glad she's gone." Jasper said. "I thought you loved her." I asked. "I did until I saw you again." He replied smiling. I smiled back, "I'm sorry." I apologized. "No what happened 50 years ago, it was my fault, I'm sorry." He said. I just smiled, walked over to him and kissed him. I could hear Alice's, Emmett's, and Rosalie's "awws". I was happy again.

**Bridget's POV**

That home wrecking bitch is gonna fucking pay. I FUCKING HATE HER. That slutty ass bitch thinks she can just come in and steal MY Jazzy away from me. You better watch your back bitchy Bella. Hahahahaha, BITCHY BELLA. You're gonna die you little disgusting human.

**A/N – Hey! Enjoy this chapter? I hope you did because I decided to post up a very short preview of Chapter 10 so continue reading! Enjoys and please review. **

"_Will you marry me?" He said. I couldn't believe this; I nodded my head joyfully as tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly Alice's ear piercing scream echoed the manor followed by a BOOM. All I could see was darkness and Jasper calling my name. _


End file.
